Shifted Future
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: TUE scene has changed in its course and Dark Dan decides to make something new to the last minutes. Now, he saved Jazz and Danny's lives, but changing everything around. Dan believed the future timeline has changed, now he can exist outside of line...


**I just had a new idea that randomly popped up and decided to write it out anyway - what's with me coming up with so many ideas? D: Anyway, this is taken place in The Ultimate Enemy (TUE) where Danny came back to the present to stop Dark Dan from making it happen. This is where the battle began to happen and lead to...**

**Enjoy reading! - do not own DP, Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

><p>The battle became so intense, Danny couldn't keep himself up, and losing much power. He released the screeching and wailing power against his future self. Dan was shocked to come something so revealing and released sooner than he expected. He didn't have it for another <em>ten<em> years! Why did the boy already have it now? Dan flipped out and felt like he was losing control. No, he refused and not after what he went through! Danny was about to whip out the powerful entrapment against his older-self, but Dan managed to slip away. He snuck up behind the young and innocent hero. Danny gasped and spun around to see his enemy.

Dan wasn't pleased anymore and he wanted to end this now. His hands lurched at the boy's throat and strangled him. Danny choked for air, clawing the enemy's hands, and everything became darker and dizzier for him. The large fingers curled deeper around the boy's neck, causing opening wounds, and losing conscious. Danny couldn't free himself anymore; he merely gave up, and figured if the present Danny doesn't exist…neither will Dan. The young hero transformed unwillingly to his Fenton form. He didn't want this plan to happen, but it gotten worse in their battle.

Dan dropped the boy as soon he was out and breathed to normality. He was pleased to see he was winning, but something in the back of his mind bothered him. Only one person was able to see who he truly was. He faced over to his hostage where the explosion would soon occur. He was looking just with Jazz alone. Her eyes frighten to know that her time would be almost over. Dan hasn't seen that in such a long time…he somehow missed her, but he felt the plan or timeline has changed.

He grabbed Jasmine away from the soon to be explosion and the others panicked. Jasmine kicked everywhere, but none of the kicking harmed Dan much. Dan wasn't too sure removing her to the entire family and friends and a teacher away. He felt the need to keep her and he grabbed the unconscious boy.

Dan took them far from Amity Park, further than he has ever done, and arrived to an empty room of a hotel. He placed the young hero on the couch, not concerned about any dying to the boy, and set Jasmine on the bed. Dan shot glare upon against the young woman has caused her to realize she didn't have a choice to go against him.

"No damn screaming, no escaping, or calling for help. If any happens, the kid will lose a gallon of blood for each times it happens. Got that?" His assertive voice set on straight for her alone.

A heart beat skipped in Jasmine's and the thoughts of her brother dying of loss blood. She refused to let it happen and nodded calmly as possible. She was so worn out; she heard the explosion after a short of few minutes since Dan flew them out. Her parents, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer were no longer alive. She couldn't fight against Dan…he was too powerful and _dangerous_. This Dan was nothing of her brother she personally knew, but definitely not the one she'd recognize. Dan watched her in curiosity moment and waved his hand over her to vanish the ecto mask. She held her breath and very shaky about this.

"Well?" He questioned her.

Jasmine wasn't too sure where her limits were, but seeing that he's expecting her to say _something_ rather than nothing.

"Why?" She whispered roughly.

Dan nodded, "I feel…the need to change plan. I haven't seen you in ten years." He glanced behind him to see if the boy woke up or not, "Something changed…maybe it's better this way." He crossed his arms.

Jazz followed his eyes to where her unconscious brother lies. She was wearing the weapon, but she knew it wouldn't help much, and strangely enough to encounter something so…risky.

"Yo-you're not the Danny I know."

Dan scoffed and chuckled, "Of course I'm not, Jazz. As you see, I am a mix of Phantom and Plasmius." He grinned slyly.

Jasmine blinked, "Who's Plasmius?"

Dan chuckled that did not sound so…trusting, "Plasmius is Vlad's half ghost."

Jasmine was a white as a ghost, ironic enough, couldn't believe what she discovered. It made sense why Danny considered Vlad as his archenemy, not because Vlad knew and crushed on their mother. It was because Vlad was evil. Of course, she wasn't too sure how Vlad would be right now. She gulped.

"And I'm not letting that fool get a hold of the younger me."

Jasmine shuttered, "Wo-wouldn't that mean you won't exist?"

Dan stroked his goatee, "I'm still here since I changed the plans. You and younger me wouldn't be here. He was supposed to experience the loss of our love ones…you're supposed to be dead too. I believe it's because he has that Ghostly Wail…he shouldn't have had it for another ten years." He hissed.

Jasmine's body muscle locked up and prepared whatever may come through. It was frightening and hoping that her little brother would come to the rescue sooner or later. At least…wake up. Dan waved over at Jasmine once more to remove the ecto coat rope and she was free to stretch. She remained on the bed, uncertain how things will be, and what may happen. It was a different future course changing its path.

"Unfortunately, I don't trust fruitloop or his ways. Both of you will stay here and stay with me from now on. Got it?" He looked down at her.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded.

He stepped aside a little and transformed into more…human like. He was twenty four years old looking, his dark and long hair tied back, and bulky chest. He was just like Danny and only older. Dan wore black shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a dark blue pair of jeans on him. He leaned against the wall and watched Jasmine carefully. He smirked.

"How about be a good big sister and help nurse him back? If he tries to attack me, I will consider a warning about punishment." He allowed.

Jasmine dropped the Fenton device and rushed over to her unconscious brother. She observed his neck and seeing the mark were mainly bruised up. She rushed into the bathroom to grab towels and washcloth. She made sure the washcloth were put under hot water and rinsed out the wet dripping. She positioned Danny in a comfort spot and seeing that he's healing on his own quickly. Dan watched her like a prey to catch, but not really going after her.

Jasmine spent her time dubbing the bruises and wondered if Danny felt any pain. She hated to put him in any discomfort and she'd never know. Dan watched his older sister in caring act and wondered much.

"Jazz, how long has you known?"

Jazz flinched at his sudden voice, "Um…since the end of September."

"Ah, the day of the ceremony for spirit day, was it not?"

She nodded nervously, "Yes…"

"Relax…as long he doesn't fight me or you plan anything against me or away from me, we'll be just fine, Jazz. After all, you are my big sister."

Jasmine didn't know how to handle that. She didn't know what was expected from this future Danny.

"Danny…what makes you turn so," Her brain searched for the right words, "…monstrous?"

He hummed, "I believe it was the test cheating leading to depression of losing everyone I loved. Oh well, you live and learn, right? Or is it, you try and die?"

Jasmine knew the test cheating was horribly wrong, but caused to create Danny to be such a murderous hybrid. While she nursed her brother's neck as the bruise gradually vanished without even needing care and he flinched and groaned. The young hero was starting to wake up due to a slight pain, but he was uncertain what to expect. Dan smirked and watched what may happen. He just leaned right there on the wall and observed. Jasmine pulled back and sat down next to her little brother on the couch. She soothed his stomach to comfort him and waited for him to wake up.

Danny moaned due to great headache upon him and rather irritated by the feel of it. He couldn't sleep anymore and regained more consciousness. Jasmine was pleased to see he wouldn't end up in coma, but she has no idea what to expect. She doesn't know what would happen or what Danny can do in this situation.

"No…" Danny whispered.

In his voice had a hint of fear, stronger than she has ever imagined, and she had no clue what he knows so far. Dan stood right there and Danny laying down here. His eyes fluttered open and clearing up in his sight as he sees his sister. His arms leapt around her in happiness and he cradled her in his arms. He couldn't dare to think of anything else.

"You're alright, Jazz, oh thank god!" He whispered.

Jazz jolted from the hug, but she hugged him back, "Please stay calm, Danny…" She said clearly, "…we aren't alone."

Danny froze and afraid to even look. With his sister's hint, he knew enough that his future self was in the room.

"Awe, mind if I join in too?" Dan grinned slyly.

Danny clenched onto his sister tightly and moved his eyes to where the voice came from. He refused to let anything happen to her and he was still not connected to his ghost powers. He was wiped out from everything he used from their battle. He didn't need this right now and he worried what may happen next.

"You!" Danny hissed, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Dan chuckled, "I know…but something changed. You got that ghost wail already, so I figured changing things up my way would be more interesting, don't you think?"

Danny growled and wanted to fight against him now, "Y-YOU are NOT staying here, got that? You're not doing a thing-" Danny struggled to leap up and march right at him since Jasmine hugged onto him.

Danny tried to get his sister off of him to deal with the monster, but she refused to allow it. Dan chuckled and enjoyed his ride on this emotional roller coaster younger self. He always wondered if it was emotions, but he knew how he worked.

"I wouldn't want to get in a fight again, _Danny_. I don't think our sister would be capable of seeing you pour blood in front of her. I was going to kill you, but seeing you gave up have given me some thoughts. Keeping you both would be very…rewarding, I should say." The dark man spoke has struck through the young hero's heart.

Jasmine clung onto her little brother desperately, "Please, Danny…I-I don't want him to hurt you bad enou-enough." She wanted to cry to what she has been through.

Danny heard his sister and felt something wasn't right. What Dan has said, keeping both of them…did that mean-? No, he refused to believe it.

"What about mom and dad? Sam? Tucker? Mr. Lancer?" Danny gulped nervously to learn.

Jasmine's eyes were shaky and filled up with tears, "…gone." She struggled to keep those tears in.

That cut off Danny's breathing…he failed. He failed to fight against Dan. He failed to his dying whim to destroy Dan for good and instead, it only left him and his sister alive. All the emotions coming at once and he had to act like man right now. Jasmine needed him and Danny cradled her to allow her cry. He had to be the brother right now, but he was not in any condition to fight or frighten his sister. He wasn't too sure what his sister thinks of him now after seeing how much he fought against Dan.

Dan nodded to his pleasing to how things were going. He thought of it just the last minute when he strangled the teen boy and all because of Jasmine. Dan missed her most out of everyone…maybe because he spent the most time with her out of everyone. She was the one who understood, never showed judgment against him, and how caring she truly was. He allowed them to have their moment. Something in the back of his mind felt the need to change plan, his desire to make it…whatever he wanted things to be, and he's in control now.

"…ho-how are you human, jerk? I thought you killed your human half?" Danny couldn't think of anything else right now.

Dan chuckled, "You may call me Dan and no, I didn't kill my human half. What makes you think that?"

Danny blinked, "So my human is alive?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you found Vlad's new portal location and he assumed a few things. No, once Plasmius and Phantom formed together, I couldn't stay away from the human body since it's so warm. I needed the human boy and managed to get us back together. Poor kid, he tried to refuse and escaped so much. I told him that we get to live forever and well, let just say teaching him to obey was the trick by hurting him. He learned and well, we're stuck as one. He becomes me now."

Danny wasn't too sure whether it was a good thing or not, but at least he knows what did happen to his human half. It was just the fact the ghost half was much stronger than he imagined. Dan was still a hybrid, just more twisted and mentally ill in the head. Jasmine finally calmed down and learning all of this so much.

"So you tortured my human half? God, I feel sorry for me now…"

Dan chuckled, "At first I was sorry, but I don't regret it if it meant being as a whole again. I was planning on killing Vlad, though. It's ashamed he escaped. Tsk, oh well. I'll kill him if I ever see him."

Danny gulped and wished to not hear that. Where was Desiree when they needed her? Jasmine couldn't stand it much with the killing tone in Dan's voice and how blood thirsty the man was.

"I-I don't understand…Vlad is half ghost?"

Danny went white as a ghost, "Um…" He never thought he'd have to explain.

Dan chuckled, "In this timeline, yes. He's the Wisconsin ghost back the reunion party. Tsk, damn bastard. He never learns. In the other timeline I came from, he used to be half ghost until I split them up and became Dan."

"Why are you telling her all of this! She doesn't need to know!"

He shrugged, "She isn't blind, you know? She knew since Spectra showed up."

Danny beamed over to his sister to see some truth and she nodded to prove Dan's point. So she knew all that time? Danny never knew or realized that before. It made sense why his sister helped out.

"You knew?" Danny stunned.

Jasmine lowered her eyes, "Yes…but it was your-both of your secret. I knew you were doing the right thing, Danny."

Dan's delightful moment was quite a turn. He felt in control and he knew how his younger self worked.

"What's going to happen now, _Dan_?" Danny had to be careful, if they wanted to make it out of alive.

Dan smirked, "Oh, planning on keeping you both and see how long both of you will live for. Jazz is spared because she's too important."

Danny shot glare at him, "You missed her?"

"No, she's important."

Dan and Danny glared at each other, knowing each other well off, and Jasmine had to watch them. She refused to let anything happen to either of them, but what Danny said has given her an understanding about Dan. Dan did truly miss his big sister, but he's eight years older than her now. Nothing was to be the same in their lives. Their parents were gone, their friends and a teacher were as well. They needed Dan as a guardian, but she wasn't too sure if it was a bright idea to allow Dan that. Danny may rather decide to live with Vlad than dealing with his murderous future self.

The future has changed, but what would lie ahead for them? Jasmine stood here to be much alive and struggled to find out more secrets about Vlad, the past Dan has went through, and Danny sudden changes. This timeline was changing alternatively, but whether it would be a good thing or not. She needed to survive as much as Danny does, but what will Dan do?

"I'm curious…" She whispered.

Dan lifted his head up, "About what, Jazz? I'm sure Danny would be delighted to tell you _everything_."

Danny's heart skipped…_everything_? It wasn't a good sign at all. Dan was capable of murdering, but he wasn't sure if it's going to happen anytime soon. Right now, he needed to figure out how to get rid of Dan without provoking death chances around here. He was able to tell they were in a hotel room and that meant there were other people here at risk. He understood why Jasmine didn't put up such an ugly fight.


End file.
